Mine
by Bedazzlement
Summary: The sequel to For the First Time! Payson/Austin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It or Break It_.

Chapter One

Sasha Belov wasn't a man to regret things; he tried hard to live his life without regrets. Coming to the Rock for every National practice made him wonder though, what life would of been like if he stayed at the Rock and with her.

Payson Keeler was a once in a lifetime girl. There would never be another person like her, for the rest of eternity. She was so dedicated to the sport, so in love with it, nothing could stop her from coming to the gym. Even when she had broken her back she wanted nothing but to be at the gym; but know Sasha felt like the Payson he saw coaching wasn't the Payson Keeler that he knew.

Payson never lifted a finger while coaching, which Sasha felt like was odd. The old Payson would be more than willing to spot anyone on anything. This Payson would leave the spotting to the Rock's new coach Brooklyn, who was Austin's, little sister. He also notices that this Payson had gained a little weight, something the old Payson would never let happen.

This Payson though had a smile that seemed to light up the world. The new Payson was happy, with a smile almost always plastered on her face. Then when Austin Tucker would walk into the room, her eyes would brighten and her smile widen. It was obvious that Payson was in love Austin; it was even more obvious that the two were an item.

"Hey, Sasha." Sasha snapped out of his reverie as Austin walked through the office door.

"Hello, Austin. I was just dropping by to bring the dates of the next practices." Sasha replied, as Austin sat at his desk.

Austin nodded, as Sasha handed him the folder. Austin thumbed through the contents of the folder before replying, "All the dates seem okay, but there a lot of them."

"I know, Worlds is around the corner, and I want to be able to pick the best team." Sasha said.

Austin closed the folder, and looked at the clock. "I am sure the team will do great at Worlds. Not meaning to rush you, but I have to take Payson to a doctor's appointment."

Sasha raised one eyebrow, "A doctor's apportionment?" He was concerned; he had never heard why Payson had passed out all those months ago at the China meet.

"Today is Payson's six month check up." Austin answered, as he got up from the chair.

Sasha was still confused, "Six month check up for what?"

Austin stared at Sasha. "Payson's pregnant." He paused, "Didn't you know that?"

Suddenly everything thing clicked, in Sasha's mind. The reason why Payson didn't spot, why she had gained weight, why she always had a huge smile on her face; she was pregnant. "No, I guess I missed that memo."

"Sorry, I thought everyone knew." Austin said sincerely. "Well, I got to get going see you later Sasha."Austin left the office, leaving Sasha alone in it.

The Romanian coach couldn't believe that Payson Keeler was pregnant. It was as hock to him, and he didn't know why. She was twenty-one and in a stable relationship, and was no longer a gymnast. She was now able to have a family, to settle down. Sure she was a little young, but at one time Sasha wished that she and him would settle down after she retired from gymnastics. He knew it would never happen, when they were together. He wasn't a fool. Sasha had realized that their relationship was doom from the start, but yet it took him a month to break things off.

Sasha didn't regret, he now had a wife and a son. If he had never left Payson he would had never had his family. Yet deep down in his heart, he knew that Payson was a one of a kind girl. He had loved her, and he had thought she had loved him. He was wrong, Payson loved gymnastics. Sasha had tried to ignore that fact, but he couldn't. He knew that Payson was still learning to love things other than gymnastics, and he was not lucky guy that she would fall in love with.  
>That guy was Austin Tucker.<p>

…...

Since Payson had found out she was having a girl, everything starting falling into place. Austin had decided he would give his little sister a chance at coaching. Brooklyn had become the fun coach, the exact opposite of her older brother. Everything was going fine, until Payson was put on bed rest.

Bed rest was the worst part of pregnancy Payson had decided. Morning sickness she could handle; she didn't even my mind gaining weight. She did mind being on bed rest. At her six month appointment Doctor Langley had demanded it. Austin agreed with the Doctor, Kim agreed with the Doctor, and even Brooklyn agreed, but Payson protested. Doctor Langley eventually convinced Payson, stating that her pregnancy was already considered high risk. The miscarriage being a main factor, but also Payson's low weight being another. The Olympic champion relented eventually; and began her three month mandatory rest

The timing couldn't had been worse. They had just moved into the new house. Furniture and boxes were everywhere, and not matter how much she wanted to organized the chaos she had to stay to bed. Bed rest was simply frustrating to Payson. It didn't help either that Sasha had decided to National Team practices left and right, forcing Austin to stay at the Rock over time; adding to Payson's frustrations. She was itching to be out of bed, so she could organize her dream house and coach at the Rock. Payson felt disconnected from not only the world, but the Rock. The only thing she felt connected to was the same four walls that she saw every day, and the bed that she was stuck in.

Two weeks passed and Payson cracked. She knew that things had to change if she was going to stay in bed for two more months. Payson called her mother first, who always had answer; the next day Kim and Mark were at the house, organizing boxes, and setting up furniture. Kim brought a stack of parenting and baby magazines, to help occupy Payson.

Brooke, who was now coaching at the Rock, even came by at lunch to fill Payson in at what was going on at the Rock. The new coach informed her that all the girls were doing fine, but Austin was swamped with work and stresses. The NGO officials were working him to death, which was no surprise to Payson. The moment Austin would get home he would basically collapse on the bed, without saying a word.

At the end of the day home, Payson was alone. Her house was organized, but she still worried about the Rock. Brooklyn had made Payson worry about Austin. She hated that most nights he wouldn't get home to eleven and would be gone by six in the morning. She couldn't complain though, he was working to provide for her and the baby. Payson also knew that if she was allowed out of bed that she would be at the Rock with him.

The clock read eleven when Austin finally came home. Payson noticed how dark the circles underneath his eyes were as he walked through the bedroom door.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked as sit down on the bed.

"I was waiting up for you." Payson replied as Austin slipped of his tennis shoes.

Austin took of his shirt, "You shouldn't do that Pay; you need your sleep."

"I am stuck in bed all day long, Austin." Payson began, "I have plenty of time to sleep."

Austin nodded as button his jeans, slipping them off. "After this week, I wouldn't mind switching places with you."

Payson rolled her eyes, "You want to be six months pregnant and stuck in bed?"

"Yes, I would gladly." He replied as he slipped underneath the covers. "It seems much easier then dealing with the NGO."

"Brooke told me that they were working you to death, which is obvious. You should really take a day off," Payson suggested.

"I will, after this next National practice this weekend." Austin said. "I just hope Brooklyn can handle be the only coach, for a least a day."

"I am sure she can," Payson looked at Austin. "I just hope you can make it through the weekend."

Austin smirked, "I am superman, Pay. The only thing that can hurt me is kryptonite."

"I think superman needs sleep even, Austin." Payson remarked.

Austin yawned, "Maybe."

Payson kissed Austin's forehead, "Goodnight Superman."

"Goodnight Louis Lane." Austin replied as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>This is the sequel! I won't be updating as frequently as the first part, but I will try my hardest to update quickly. I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry it was a little short. Please review and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It or Break It._

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>Austin hated leaving Payson alone. He knew that she was slowly going insane, but luckily they had family helping them. Kim had told Austin they she and Brooke would take turns going to see Payson at lunch. Austin wish he could go see, Payson; but the damn NGO officials kept him busy all day long. He felt like he had become the NGO's personal lap dog. He didn't understand why the officials even came to each practice. But they did, sometimes they were at the gym before he was. As soon as he arrived he would be put to work in some way or another.<p>

He knew that this would be the last year the Rock would be home to the National team. There would be no way that he and Payson would be able to manage the Rock and take care of a baby. Something would have to give, and gymnastics would have to be it. Payson would argue at first, but the National team had to go.

"Austin, did Eliza ever land her new dismount from the beam?" Sasha asked, as he walked into Austin's office.

Austin shrugged, "I honestly couldn't tell you Sasha. Brooke would know."

Sasha raised his eyebrow, "Is Payson no longer coaching?"

"No, the doctor put her on bed rest." Austin answered.

"For how long?" Sasha asked.

"The rest of her pregnancy," Austin replied, as he opened a file. "The World team trials are being held in Denver, right?"

Sasha nodded, "Yes, why did the doctor put Payson on bed rest?"

"Payson hasn't gained enough weight." Austin sighed, as his phone went off. He checked and saw it was Brooklyn. "Little sisters are a pain."

Sasha smirked, "I am wouldn't know; I am an only child."

"Consider yourself lucky." Austin said as he read Brooklyn's pointless text message. She ranted on about how she hated coaching the little three year gymnasts.

"Austin," Sasha began. "You do know that I will not be coaching the world team correct?"

Austin looked up from his phone, "You're not?"

"No, as the head of the NGO I have decided that I am no longer the best coach for the national team." Sasha replied.

"Then who is going to coach the world team?" Austin asked.

Sasha looked over his shoulder to make sure the door was closed, "I was going to offer the position to you. You always medaled at Worlds when you competed."

Austin smirked, "I was the World Champion four years in a row."

"So are you accepting?"

Austin sighed, he couldn't take the position. Payson's due date was the exact date that the team departed for Worlds in Monaco. "I can't take the position, Sasha. Payson's due date is the day the team leaves for Worlds."

"I understand, I guess I'll just have to coach." Sasha said.

…...

Payson carefully circled the name Cameryn in the baby name book she was looking through. It had taken her over two hours to go through just 'A' and 'B' names.

"Hey, Payson." Payson lifted her eyes from the book to see Brooklyn standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Brooke." Payson replied.

Brooke walked into the bedroom, and sat on the edge of the bed. "I brought good food!" She smiled as she showed Payson the Olive Garden bag in hand. "I know your mom has been cooking weird healthy stuff, lately."

"You don't even know," Payson sighed.

Brooke smirked as she pulled out the containers of chicken Alfredo, salads, and bread sticks. "So what have you been up too?"

"The usual, laying around in bed, watching TV, going through baby books." Payson said, "It took me two hours to get through 'A' and 'B'."

Brook's eyes widen, as she pulled out the plastic knives and forks from the bottom of the bag. "You could just make it easier on yourself and name the kid after her wonderful aunt."  
>"Rebecca?"<p>

Brooklyn frowned as she handed Payson her salad container. "Not your sister, me. You could name her Brooklyn Annalee Tucker the Second."

"I don't think Austin would agree with that," Payson remarked as she opened the salad container.

Brooke shrugged as she handed Payson's the salad dressing and fork, "You're probably right."

"What about Cameryn?" Payson asked before taking a bit of the salad.

Brooke shrugged, "C-A-M-E-R-O-N?

"No, C-A-M-E-R-Y-N." Payson corrected.

"I like Brooklyn better." Brooklyn replied before taking a bit of her own salad.

Payson shook her head, as she grabbed the container of chicken Alfredo. "Sorry, Brooke, but I am not naming my baby after anyone."

"Even, Nadia Comaneci?" Brooke asked.

"Why would I name my baby after Nadia Comaneci?" Payson question, as Brooklyn grab the baby name book.

She flipped the pages as she replied, "I don't you and Austin are both gymnasts. Nadia is like the best known gymnast of all time."

"I don't think Nadia Comaneci Tucker sounds right." Payson said.

Brooke grimaced, "Your right. What about Madison it's a pretty name?"

Payson nodded as she swirled the pasta around her fork, "There's is a lot of Madisons though."

"True." Brooke agreed as she took a bite of salad. She flipped a couple of pages before listing several names, "Mallory, Penelope, Savannah?"

"All names of the level five gymnasts." Payson acknowledge.

"Your right," Brooke flipped several pages. "How about Katherine, Kay, Kendall, Kherington?"

"Spell the last one." Payson instructed.

"K-H-E-R-I-N-G-T-O-N." Brooke spelled out. "I think it can be spelled C-A-R-R-I-N-G-T-O-N, too."

"I like it spelled with a 'K' better." Payson took a bite of her pasta. "Kherington Tucker, I like the sound of it."

Brooke nodded, "I like it too, and we just have to get Austin to agree know."

"How is he doing at the gym?" Payson asked.

Brooklyn bit her lip, "He and Sasha were talking in the office when I left."

"Great," Payson muttered. "I guess he is not going to take the weekend off, to set up the nursery."

Brooklyn laughed, "Please call me when he does. I can't imagine my brother sitting up a nursery."

"I can't either, but he says he is going to." Payson sighed. "It's hard to believe we are going to be parents."

Brooklyn smiled a little, "I couldn't believe when my called and told me. I couldn't believe that Austin was going to be a dad. I mean he dropped me when I was a baby."  
>Payson gasped, "Brooklyn you really shouldn't have told me that."<p>

"He wasn't even three, Payson. I am sure he won't drop his own daughter." Brooke began, "Besides Austin thinks he is superman, he's never going to let anything happen to the baby."

Payson smiled, "For Kherington's first Halloween Austin is so dressing up as Superman tights and everything."

"So, I guess the baby has a name now?" Brooke asked.

Payson nodded, "Austin is just going to have to get over it if he doesn't like the name."

"If he doesn't let him choose the middle name," Brooke suggested.

Payson rolled her eyes, "She'll end up with Wonder Woman as her middle name, if I let Austin choose."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>Thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the reviews, and please for review! Look out for chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It or Break It_.

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>After Brooklyn had left, Payson was back looking through the baby name book. She still needed to find middle; there was no way she was going to let her daughter's middle name be Wonder Woman, or Brooklyn. No, Kherington would have the perfect middle name; Payson just had to find it first. At the sound of her phone going off, Payson tossed the baby book to side, and grabbed her phone.<p>

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"Payson this is Sasha." Payson's eyes widen when she realized who the caller was. "I was just calling to ask if you were going to Worlds."

"No," Payson answered. "My due date is like the day the team leaves for Worlds; may I ask why you are asking this?"

Payson heard Sasha sighed before responding. "I had offered the World team coaching position to Austin."

"You what?" Payson yelled into the phone. She knew that Austin was a wonderful coach, but it was unheard of a first year coach to be offered to coach a World team. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity; one she knew that Austin couldn't pass up. "Please tell me he said yes."

"No," Sasha began. "He said no, Payson. I was just calling to make sure his excuse was valid."

Payson rolled her eyes, "I'll talk to him. He has to take the position."

"Payson, I think that is up to him. Besides, I think considering your due date is the day the team leaves for Worlds, Austin shouldn't coach."

"Sasha, you are being ridiculous."

"No, I think you are."

Payson bit her lip, "Okay, your right." She admitted. "Just, maybe ask him next year, when I am not pregnant."

"Of course, Payson." Sasha said. "Well, I have to get going. Bye."

"Bye," Payson pressed the end button.

She couldn't believe that Austin was asked to coach the World team. Payson also couldn't believe that he hadn't asked her opinion before he said no. It made her so made that he didn't ask her opinion; they were having a baby together. They were supposed to be a team; he should of asked her opinion. Payson grabbed the baby book, her hormones were getting to her. Austin had done the right thing; she would of been mad if he had said yes. She sighed as she looked at the clock; it was only two. That left her plenty of time to look through the baby book, before Austin got home.

...

She had heard everyone of Sasha and Austin's discussion. Payson Keeler was pregnant with Austin Tucker's baby. She couldn't believe it. This was something that she could use against the Rock. If used right, the Rock would be history. She grinned as she walked away from the door; her mother would be thrilled. Revenge was in their grasps.

...

"Pay, I am home." Austin yelled as he closed the door behind him. There was no response, from Payson. Austin shrugged his sweatshirt off, as he walked up the stairs. It had been a long day. Sasha's proposition had made the day even longer.

Austin wasn't about to lie to himself, he wanted to the coach the World team. He would be youngest coach at Worlds; he could make history. He had to say no. Gymnastics had already made him miss out on so many other experiences; he was not about to miss his child's birth. His little girl was more important than gymnastics; being there for Payson was more important than gymnastics. It was odd to him that he had chosen something for gymnastics, it was first for him. His whole entire life, gymnastics was always first. Now, things were changing. He was not the bad boy of gymnastics, he was going to be dad in a few months. His days of riding motorcycles would be over; instead he be driving around a kid friendly car.

Austin opened the bedroom door; he saw Payson still awake lying in bed. "Hey Pay, how was your day?" He asked as he walked into the bedroom.  
>Payson looked up from the book she was reading, "Normal, Brooke came over, and I got a call from Sasha."<p>

Austin raised an eyebrow as he kicked of his shoes, "Sasha called you?" He sit down on the edge of the bed, "Why did he call you Payson?"

"He wanted to confirm my due date to make sure your excuse was valid." Payson said.

Austin looked down, "He offered me the World coach position. I turned him down Pay."

"I know," Payson replied. "Sasha told me. I am sorry you had to turn it down."

Austin looked at Payson, "There is no reason for you to be sorry Payson. You and the baby are more important than gymnastics."

"I know I shouldn't be sorry," Payson began. "I just hate that you have to give up this opportunity."

Austin got up and sat down next to Payson. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "I wouldn't give up being there to see my daughter born for anything Payson. There will be other Worlds; I only get one first born."

Payson nodded, "I know, hormones are just getting to me."

"So, how was Brooklyn?" Austin asked, before kissing the top of her head.

"She wants us to name our daughter after her," Payson answered.

Austin's eyes widen, "We are not naming our daughter Brooklyn."

"Don't worry, I picked out a name." Payson said.

Austin frowned, "I don't get a say in the name?"

"You can pick out the middle name," Payson offered. "As long as it's not anything crazy."

Austin smirked, "So Austina is out of the question?"

Payson rolled her eyes, "So you're wanting to name your daughter after yourself?"

"Well I wouldn't be naming her after myself, since someone picked out her first name." Austin countered. "It would help if you told me what her name was."

"Kherington." Payson replied.

Austin smiled, "I like it Kherington Tucker the next Olympic gymnast."

Payson laughed, "I thought we agreed we weren't going to push gymnastics."

"I am pretty sure, it's in her genetics. My guess she is really doing back handsprings in your stomach, when you think she is kicking." Austin said.

Payson shook her head, "Austin I am pretty sure she is not doing back handsprings."

"Your right she's doing back tucks." Austin smirked. "Back handsprings are already to easy for her."

"Austin you being ridiculous," Payson sighed. "Kherington is not doing back handsprings in my stomach."

"Whatever you say Payson," Austin paused. "What would go with Kherington?" He asked aloud.

"It needs to be short, so her name isn't too long to write out." Payson suggested.

Austin nodded, "Your right. Alexandria and Elizabeth are defiantly out."

"How about Ann?" Payson yawned, "It's simple."

Austin shook his head, "Brooke's middle name is Annalee it's too similar. What about Alice? Then we could call her Kat."

"Why would we call her Kat?" Payson asked confused.

"Easy Kherington Alice Tucker, K-A-T would be her initials." Austin explained.

"Will work on the nickname." Payson said.

Austin smiled, "So is Alice a keeper?"

Payson nodded, "I like it; I just have to think about nickname."

Austin kissed the top of Payson's head. "I love you Payson Harper Keeler."

"I love you too, Austin Luke Tucker."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>Thanks for reading! I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter. I hoped that everyone like the name too for the baby, and who's out for revenge? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It or Break It_.

Chapter Four

Austin had never thought putting together a crib would be this hard. If the crib was a new set of parallel bars, Austin would have had it sat up in a matter of minutes; a crib was so much more complicated. There were too many parts to a bed that would only hold a little baby. Austin grimaced as accidentally he dropped the leg of the crib; producing a loud thud.

"Austin is everything okay in there?" Payson yelled from their bedroom across the hall.

Austin picked up the leg, "Everything is okay Pay; I am just putting the crib together."

"That's what you said an hour ago!" Payson replied.

"It can't be that hard to put a crib together!"

Austin rolled his eyes, "It's harder than you think, Payson."

"Well you only have two more months to figure it out, Austin." Payson said.

Austin sighed as began to attach the leg of the crib to the frame, "I'm finishing it today, Payson."

"That is what you said last week!" Payson countered.

"I said I would finish the painting; not the whole entire nursery!" Austin defended himself. "Isn't Kaylie, Lauren, and Emily in town?" He asked, trying to get Payson to stop pestering him about finishing the nursery.

"No they're not." Payson answered.

"Are you sure?" Austin questioned, "I am pretty sure Lauren called me the other day telling me that everyone was flying in to the-." He stopped talking, remembering the conversation that he and Lauren had on the phone. She had called him to tell them that the girls were throwing Payson a surprise baby shower Lauren had also told him, not to tell Payson.

"Why would they all be flying in?" Payson asked.

"They are flying in," Austin paused, thinking of what to say next. "They are flying in to watch the World trails next week." He hoped Payson had bought the explanation.

"World trails aren't for another week," Payson said.

"They're coming in early," Austin blurted out before thinking, "Why don't you call them, I am sure they would love to hear from you."

"It might just do that right now," Payson replied. Austin sighed, at least now she would be occupied, leaving him to put the crib together. He only hoped now that Lauren Tanner wouldn't kill him for almost ruining the surprise.

...

"Very interesting," Brennan Toy the president of GymnastWorldTV, and editor of GymnasticsDaily said.

Kelly Parker smirked and leaned back in her chair in front of the president's desk, "So how much are you going to pay for this information?"

The president took off her black glasses, "Depends on what angle you want us to take."

"I want the angle that destroys the Rock," Kelly replied.

Brennan nodded, "I can see what I can do; I can't make any promises."

"What do you mean by that?" Kelly asked. This was her just to get revenge of Payson Keller who had stolen all of her sponsorships after the London games.

"Austin Tucker and Payson Keeler are gymnastics royalty; the NGO is probably ecstatic that two of the nation's most successful gymnasts in history are having a child together." Kelly frowned, at Brennan's words. "Many people won't see this as a negative."

"Unless you do your job and make it negative." Kaylie said. "I just gave the story of the decade, the least you can do is take a negative angle."

"I'll try," Brennan sighed, "I'll try to have the report on tonight's airing, and an article in next month's issue."

Kelly nodded, "Thanks for your time; I am assume my check will be in the mail by the end of the week."

"Yes, Kelly. It's great doing business with you again." Brennan said as the ex-gymnasts got up from her seat.

...

Austin groaned, as he heard his phone ring. He had just spent seven hours finishing up the nursery, the last thing he wanted to do was talk to anyone. He sighed as he set up from bed, grabbing his phone from the nightstand.

"Hello," He said quietly into the phone not wanting to wake up the sleeping Payson beside him.

"Turn your TV on to GymnastWorldTV, right now Austin." The voice on the other end instructed.

Austin grabbed the remote from the nightstand turning the TV on and then flipping the channel to GymnastWorld, "Who is this talking to me?"

"Kim," Payson's mother replied. "Call me back when the segment is over." She instructed before hanging up.

"This is Trina, reporting outside of the Denver Hospital where months ago, Payson Keeler was rushed her from passing out at the China meet." The young broadcaster said. Austin glanced over making sure, Payson was still asleep; before turning is attention to the TV again.

"Many of us thought that the Olympic Champion had just had a simple faining experience, we were wrong. "Little did we know that Payson was told that she was six weeks pregnant with Austin Tucker's child."

Austin frowned, he was angry. Why in the world did it matter to them that he and Payson were having a baby? They were grown adults, no longer teenage gymnasts.

"The two who both coach at the Rock, have reportedly only started dating a month after Payson found out she was pregnant." Trina added as she walked into a grassy area in front of the hospital.

Austin balled in his into a fist. Apparently the reporters couldn't even get the story straight. He and Payson had started dating before they knew she was pregnant. They also thought she had just passed out because she was pregnant, not because she suffered a miscarriage.

"Now, many people would be concern about the influence as role models they could have on gymnasts." Trina said.

Concern, Austin thought, nobody should be concern about him or Payson's lives. Especially the media.

"This had been Trina, reporting live from the Denver Hospital." Trina signed off.

Austin quickly turned off the TV, and grabbed his phone to call Kim back. "I just saw it," Austin said into the phone. "How did they find out?"

"I don't know Austin, but apparently they are making a big deal out of it." Kim sighed, "What did Payson think of it?"

Austin looked at the sleeping Payson, "I didn't wake up her up."

"Is there anything I can do?" Kim asked.

Austin ran his hand through his hair, "Not right now. Hopefully all of this will go away in a couple of days."

"Let's hope," Kim said.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry, that it took so long for me to post. Or at least I think it took me forever to update. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please review and look out for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It Or Break It_.

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>Payson had watched the clip from GymnastWorldTV so many times, that she had memorized every line of it. Payson and Austin so far had been mention on almost every talk show, news show, magazine, and web article that had been produced in the past seventy-two hours. Many people would be flattered that people would pay that much attention to their life; Payson wasn't. She had always hated media attention; now was no exception. Back in the day, Payson would avoid the media as much as possible. Austin on the other hand, was the camera's favorite gymnast; now he seemed to be the camera's favorite coach. Austin now, hated the camera and the media attention with almost more passion then Payson.<p>

Reporters lined the sidewalk in front of the Rock, and would even follow Austin around sometimes. He hated it. He hated that now; he had to figure out a plan to get Payson to her doctor's appointment without being seen by reporters, which was almost impossible.

"Austin!" Brooke yelled as she entered the Rock. "Can I please go beat up those reporters?"

Austin diverted his attention from Eliza performing her vault, "No." He replied before returning his attention to Eliza.

"Austin! They were all up in my face asking questions! Can I please go give them a piece of my mind?" She asked.

"No."

"Can I at least yell at them?"

"No."

"Can I make fun of them?"

"No!"

"Can I-"  
>"Brooklyn you cannot do anything that could potentially piss off the reporters," Austin said. "You can however do your job and work with Eliza on her vault."<p>

Brooke nodded, sensing that her brother was in a bad mood. "Whatever you say boss." She said as she stomped off to coach Eliza.

Austin rolled his eyes as he walked away; he loved Brooke but sometimes she was just annoying. He sighed, as an idea struck him. Maybe, her new found hatred towards the reporters would come in handy.

…

Becca had never been more mad at her sister in her whole enter life. She had to find out her that her sister was pregnant from GymnastWorldTV. Of course the moment she had called her mother to rant; Kim had defended Payson, mostly because it was Kim's fault that she didn't know. Kim was suppose to tell Becca in person when she and Mark went to visit, but Kim was so excited to see her youngest daughter she totally forgot. It was Kim's fault that Payson now how endure a hour long phone call with her little sister.

"You and Austin are on everything freaking new show, Payson!" Becca yelled into the phone.

Payson sighed, as she flipped a page of her Parenting magazine, "Becca that is like the thousandth time you have told me."

"Well, I thought you and Austin were just dating! I didn't know you were pregnant!" Becca replied.

"Blame it on mom, so was suppose to tell you in person." Payson said.

"You should have made sure she told me!" Becca raised her voice, "I had to find out from GymnastWorldTV!"

Payson switched the phone to her other ear, "Becca." She began, "When has Mom ever forgotten something?"

"Never, until now!" Becca answered.

"Exactly, I just figured she told you." Payson explained. "I am sorry I didn't not make sure, but now you know."

"Okay, I forgive you. But you should name the kid after me, and I should be your maid of honor when you and Austin get married."

Payson rolled her eyes, "No, and no. The baby already has a name, and me and Austin are not getting married."

"You're not?" Becca asked in shocked.

"No, we only have been together officially for five months." Payson said.

"And the baby is due in?" Becca asked, dropping the subject of marriage.

Payson looked at the clock; it was almost time for her doctor's appointment. "In two months, one week, and three days. I am having my seven month check up today, because my doctor is going to be out town next week."

"Payson, I was asking for a date, not a count down." Becca retorted.

"September 3." Payson answered. "Are you going to be able to visit around then?"

"Of course," Becca squealed. "I wouldn't miss seeing my niece or nephew!"

Payson grimaced at Becca's high pitch voiced. "Its girl, Kherington Alice Tucker."

"Your giving the baby Austin's last name, but you're not marrying him?" Becca paused, "I mean I like the name, but are you not giving her a hyphenated last name?"

Payson thought for a second, she had never thought about giving Kherington her last name. "I don't think so. It would mess up Austin's nickname for her too."

"Nickname?" Becca stammered.

"Kat, its her initials." Payson explained.

"Oh," Becca gasped, "Oh my goodness Pay, I have to go! I am going to be late for practice. Bye!"

Before, Payson could ever reply Becca had ended the call. Payson sighed; she had enjoyed the call with her sister, but now she was alone; left to wait for Austin to come pick her up for her doctor's appointment. Glancing at the clock, she had realized she had a whole hour before Austin came to pick her up. Payson picked up the remote, and turned the T.V. on.

"Breaking news, Brooklyn Tucker storms out of the Rock and vents to reporters." Trina from GymnastWorldTv said.

Payson gasped as footage of Brooke yelling at the reporters outside the Rock played on the screen. "Why can't you just leave my brother alone!" She yelled, "Better yet, why can't you leave my gymnasts alone! Your presence here is distracting my gymnasts!"

Payson couldn't help but laugh at Brooke; then she realized how mad Austin would be at his sister for yelling the reporters.

"Look, Austin is on top of the whole home video thing, he doesn't need your help!" Brooke yelled, "I mean really. You're free to leave! Please do!"

Payson rolled her eyes; she was waiting for Austin to appear and pull Brooke into the Rock. Minuets passed, and Brooke still ranted; Austin nowhere in sight.

"You know, I don't know what you find so interesting about my brother's life!" Brooke began, "I do know that people who are interested in his needs to get a life!"

Apparently, everyone at the Rock at lost their minds. Payson knew that nobody would actually let Brooke rant that long. She grabbed her phone, and quickly called Austin.

"You do know that your sister is outside the Rock yelling at reporters right now?" Payson asked.

"I do," Austin replied.  
>"And you haven't stopped her?" Payson asked. She was right, everyone at the Rock had lost their minds.<p>

"No, I am just letting her rant long enough to sneak out of the Rock." Austin explained.

"You're sneaking out of the Rock?" She asked. "Like you did before Worlds in 2013, before you had to go meet with your drug dealer?"

Austin laughed, "You got to love the media. They thought I was totally high that year, but the truth was I was on Cloud Nine. I was still couldn't believe I had won the All-Around at the Olympics again."

"Okay, Tucker. Will you please explain why you are sneaking out of the Rock?" Payson questioned.

"Well, I figured you didn't want reporters following us to your doctor's appointment." Austin answered.

"I can see the headline now," Payson said sarcastically. "Austin Tucker sneaks out of the Rock to take baby momma to doctor's. I have to say that would be right up there with sneaking out of the Rock to meet your drug dealer."

"It might top it, considering my baby momma is Payson Keeler." Austin replied.

Payson smirked, "So when is Brooke suppose to stop ranting?"

"She hasn't already?" Austin asked.

"No," Payson retorted. "I think we have found a flaw in your plan Austin."

Austin sighed, "Okay, I'll call Kim to get Brooke to stop. I'll be home in a little bit."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." Austin said as he ended the phone call.

…

"Can I get off bed rest?" Was the first thing Payson asked Doctor Langley.

The doctor looked up from her file, and fixed her glass. "No."

Payson frowned and crossed her arms like a little child who didn't get what they wanted; Austin held back a chuckle.

"Now, you may start experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions." Austin's eyes widen as Doctor Langley said the word 'contraction'. "Don't worry, Austin, there not real contractions. They are just fake ones." She paused, "Now, if have any worries, concerns, why while I am gone, call the office. One of the nurses will talk take care of you, and if it's anything serious the nurse will get a doctor for you." Payson nodded, unlike Austin she did not worry easily. "So, that is it for this appointment; make sure you schedule your next appointment before leaving."

Payson smiled, and nodded as Doctor Langley got up and left the room. "You so freaked out when she said contractions." Payson said as she hopped off the examination table.

"I am Austin Tucker ;I don't freak out." Austin replied.

Payson rolled her eyes, "Whatever Tucker."

She wouldn't let Austin's denial ruin her happy mood. Her doctor's appointments were the only time she got out of the house, and she was allowed to walk for more then five seconds. Payson smiled, as she and Austin walked out the door; his hand securely holding hers. It was one of the few simple and happy moments or her pregnancy. One of the few moments that it was just her and Austin; or that what she thought.

"Payson! Austin!" Reporters yelled as they walked out the door. Camera flashes were going off, and reporters were yelling at them.

"Oh my god." Payson mumbled, as Austin wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Go to the truck, don't say anything." Austin instructed as he tightened his grip.

Payson nodded as they walked to truck. Austin helped her in, before getting in the truck himself.

"Why are they following us?" Payson asked as Austin slammed the truck door.

Austin cranked the truck, "I don't know Payson."

"Please, make them stop." Payson begged, as Austin slowly backed out of the parking spot. She was tired of turning the TV on and seeing the Rock, or Austin, or Brooke. She just wanted privacy.

Austin sighed; he didn't how to make them stop. He knew though that for Payson he had to make to make them stop.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! Keep an eye out for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Make It or Break It.

Chapter Six

* * *

><p>Kelly Parker couldn't be happier. Her plan was going behind want she had thought it would. Reporters lined up around the Rock everyday; it would be only a matter of time that not only gymnasts but the National team would leave the Rock. The Rock would be finished, finally. She thought the Rock was finished when Sasha left after the London games, but no she was wrong. Her mother had been furious, when Payson had gotten most of the sponsorships after the 2012 games. Kelly's mother, Shelia, stormed off; leaving her alone for awhile until she started coaching Audriana.<p>

Audriana was a star gymnast at the age of twelve with a bit of attitude. Shelia saw dollar signs, while Kelly just saw potential. In a matter of months Audriana was Shelia's star client. Kelly couldn't be more relieved that her mother was off her case, but it was short lived. When she had started coaching after the Games, she had no media attention. She did not have interviews, or press releases like Payson or Austin. The Rock became the place to be if you were a gymnast. Kelly lost four of her best gymnasts to the Rock, and she almost lost Audriana if her mother hadn't persuaded the sixteen year old to stay with Kelly.

Shelia didn't let Kelly forget that she convinced Audriana to stay. Shelia was suddenly on her daughter case again; always ranting about how the Rock ruined her career. Kelly couldn't stand Shelia's ranting, but a little bit of her couldn't help but agree with her mother. If it wasn't for the Rock and their annoying gymnasts she would have won Gold in 2012, and her gym would be the place to be. Her gym would be the home to the National team, and she would be the one asked to be the World team coach.

Kelly wanted revenge; the Rock had stolen her dreams from her. She wasn't about to let that happen to anyone else. So when she heard that Payson was pregnant with Austin's kid, she gathered all the information she could and sold it to GymnastWorldTV. When Kelly told Shelia, the mother gave a proud smile and told Kelly she did well. Kelly felt like for once that she had made her mother proud, and was glad that her mother was happy.

…..

"Who would of thought that Payson would be getting this much media attention?" Lauren Tanner said as she picked up a magazine from stand in the Denver International Airport.

"I know, the one who hated the media the most; now has reporters following her around." Kaylie replied, as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "She hated her picture being taken."

"Hated?" A voice said behind the two girls. "I am pretty sure she still does."

Lauren and Kaylie whipped their heads around to Emily Kmetko standing behind them. "Emily!" The pair shouted as they hugged their old friend.

"It's great to see, you two." Emily began, "But is Austin here because this bag is really heavy."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "He called saying he would be a little late."

"Yeah, he said something about he was going to try to get rid of the reporters who were following him," Kaylie added

Emily nodded, "Well, it would ruin the surprise for Payson if she saw pictures of Austin picking us up on the evening news."

"True," Lauren muttered. "Hopefully, he doesn't take too long. We still have last minute preparations for the baby shower."

"Lauren, chill." Kelly began, "I am event planner, and it will take me a total of two hours to get everything set up."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Last time I checked Kaylie you planned weddings, galas, charity events, and ridiculous over the top birthday parties. I pretty sure you don't know the first thing about planning a baby shower."

"Lauren I have planned at least four baby showers. Trust me; they were more over the top then the pictures of that Bar Mitzvah I sent you." Kaylie retorted.

"Guys how about we go find somewhere to sit?" Emily suggested; trying to stop a fight between Kaylie and Lauren that would soon arise if they did not change the subject.

"Sure, Austin is probably taking his sweet time getting here." Lauren said, as she pulled up the handle of her Louis Vuitton suitcase.

….

Payson slowly folded a small pink onesie, one of the ten that Becca had sent. Each onesie had either a large cursive K, or Kherington, embroidered on the right chest in white. Payson was starting to ignore her worries about the media, and start getting excited about having a baby. Of course it wasn't exactly how she would have planned it, but now it didn't matter. Payson had realized that a long time ago, she wished the media would realize it too. GymnastWorldTV was officially blocked from by Payson after the media invited themselves to her doctor's appointment.

Payson grimaced as she felt her stomach tighten; immediately she placed her hand on the top of her stomach. For the past couple of day she had been getting the Braxton Hicks contractions that Doctor Langley had talked about. They were small and went away as soon as Payson would move. This one was different. Payson frowned as she moved, and it still didn't go away. She went back to folding the onesies; trying her best to ignore the tightening of her stomach.

After ten minutes, the pain in her stomach was still there, and she began to worry. Payson sighed as she picked up her phone; thinking about whether to call the doctor or not. She shook her head, putting the phone back on the nightstand, when she remembered that Doctor Langley was out of town. She would hate to call the nurse for just a little discomfort that was probably nothing. Payson decided to take a nap, hoping that when she woke up the discomfort would be gone. As she slept she felt a liquid trickle down her leg, Payson shoot up fully awake and scared.

…

Austin Tucker knew he must really love Payson, or he was suicidal. It had be one of the two; if he would volunteer to pick up her best friends for the airport an hour away. Lauren had complained how he was late picking them up, and had yet to shut up. Kaylie was her normally bubbly self and chattered along with Lauren, occasionally disagreeing with her. Emily was the only quiet one, with her earphone blasting Damon's newest songs. He was thankfully that at least one of Payson's friends was quiet. Austin wouldn't be able to handle another Lauren or Kaylie.

"Austin!" Kaylie said. "Payson is calling you."

Austin looked to see his phone blinking the name 'Payson' on the screen. He quickly picked it up and answered it, "Hey Payson."

"Hey Austin," Payson replied in scared voice.

"Payson why are you calling is everything okay?"

"I-I," Payson stammered. "I don't know.'

Austin frowned, "You needed to tell me what's wrong."

"I think my water broke."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter! I hate to leave you on a little cliff hanger there, but that is how I divided this chapter and the next one. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Make It or Break It.

Chapter Seven

* * *

><p>"What?" Austin said, panicked. All three of the girls' eyes widen, as Austin began to instruct Payson on what to do. "Stay calm, I am going to call your mom to get her to pick you up and take you to the doctor."<p>

"My mom?" Payson asked, "No you need to pick me up."

Austin sighed, "I am in Denver picking up Lauren, Kaylie, and Emily. They flew in to surprise you."

"Oh," Payson said. "They did?

"Yes, Pay;" Austin began. "I am going to call your mom, then I am going to call the doctor, okay? I see you in a little bit everything is going to be fine."

"Okay," Payson mumbled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Austin replied ending the phone call.

….

Miscarriage, it was Payson's greatest fear, and something she hoped and prayed that she would never experience again. Everything was a blur to Payson after she called Austin. She could not pay attention to his instruction or his positive assurances; all she could think of that she was going to lose her baby. Seven months of eating right, seven months of not spotting her gymnasts , and a month of bed rest; all her hard work to keep her baby safe and alive wasn't enough.

Payson was in tears by the time Kim had come to pick her up. Kim Keeler had never seen her daughter that upset, even when she had broken her back. Kim did her best to calm her daughter down, but even Kim herself was a little shaken. She had thought everything was going fine and that in two months that she would be a grandmother. Now, Kim worried about her daughter. Payson would not be able to handle losing another baby. Payson handle her miscarriage pretty well, because of the fact she knew that she was still having a baby. If she lost this baby, Kherington; not only Payson but Austin would be crush.

Austin had put the nursery together. He painted each pink and green strip that went around the room. The Bad Boy of gymnastics had placed each stuff animal carefully in the crib. Each fluffy stuff animal was lined up waiting to meet Kherington. Austin each day when he came to the Rock would talk about Payson and the baby, to someone. He even talked to Nicky Russo about Kherington and how she was going to best gymnast in the history of the Olympics. Austin was so excited to be a dad; Kim hoped that he would get to be a dad. She knew that little Kherington had to make it through, because if she didn't it would crush her parents.

…

She was in labor. She, Payson Keeler was in labor at twenty-nine weeks. Payson didn't understand why. She was healthy, young, did as the doctor instruct; but yet she still had a troubled pregnancy. She had already lost one baby; she couldn't lose another one. It wasn't fair, Payson thought. She shouldn't be having a baby at twenty-nine weeks; she should not had lost her other baby.

"Payson!" Austin said he rushed into her hospital room.

"Austin you are here!" Payson smiled.

Austin nodded, as he pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat down. "How are you doing?"

"Better, I am worried." Payson answered.

Austin stroke Payson hair, "Everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so," Payson sighed. "The nurse gave me some shot that suppose to make her lungs develop faster, and one to stop my contractions."

"That's good, how much longer until we get to see Kherington?" He asked, trying to act excite about seeing his baby.

"Awhile," Payson replied. "Hopefully I won't have to get a c-section. Right now she still isn't head down; they are worried that she might come out breeched." She paused, "What happens if she doesn't make it?"

Austin sighed, "Kherington is going to make Payson."

"I already lost one baby Austin, how do you know I am not going to lose Kherington?" Payson cried.

Austin wrapped his arms around Payson, "Everything is going to be fine. Now you have some visitors that want to see you."

…

"Payson!" Lauren, Kaylie, and Emily said as they walked into the room. Austin had left the room, to give the girls time alone with Payson.

"I can't believe you all came!" Payson smiled as her friends sat down in chairs.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Well we were going to throw a surprise baby shower, but you probably know that now."

"What Lauren is trying to say, is that Austin already told you." Kaylie explained.

Payson nodded, "He did. So how long are you all here?"

"I am here for a week," Emily was the first to answer. "Damon's tour is finishing so he should be back in LA by the end of the week."

"I am here for a couple of days," Lauren began. "Apparently my boss doesn't understand one of my best friends is having a baby, and I have to be here."

Kaylie sighed, "I am here until David calls and tells me he destroyed the flat."

Payson laughed, "That probably won't be long."

"Your right," Kaylie said. "You think a twenty-four year old would know how to clean up after himself."

"Oh, Kaylie. What world do you live in?" Lauren asked.

Kaylie shrugged, "I don't know. But when ever Payson gets out of the hospital we are going to throw her a late baby shower."

"A late baby shower?" Emily paused, "Maybe we should just call it a coming home party."

Payson nodded, "I agree, then we don't have to play the lame baby shower games."

"It's so odd to think that you're going to have a baby," Lauren said. "I always thought you would be the last to have a kid."

Payson smiled, "Well, I have never been last in anything."

Kaylie sighed, "The Olympics only seem like they were yesterday."

"It's hard to believe, that it's been five years since the London games." Emily said. "It was even harder watching the Rio games, thinking that was me on the podium just a couple years ago."

Payson nodded, "It was hard competing without you guys; I even missed Kelly Parker."

The girls laughed, "I didn't know that the other gymnasts where that bad." Lauren replied.

"They were!" Payson began, "They made me feel like I should be retired and in a nursing home, and I was only three years older than some of them!" The girls' laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." Payson instructed.

"Hey Pay," Austin said. "The doctor wants to check you."

Payson nodded, "I'll see you three later." The girls smiled saying their goodbyes before leaving the room.

Austin smiled as he sat down next to Payson, "I am glad they're here."

"Me too," Payson replied, "They been with me for every important event in my life."

"You do know that they are probably fighting over who is going to be the godmother right now?"

Payson nodded, "I'll worry about that after Kherington is born and healthy."

The door opened to revel a middle age man with pitch black hair, and frown lines around his mouth. "Hello Payson, I am Doctor Butler."

Payson sighed; her doctor, Doctor Langley was out of town. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, I only wish it was on better terms. The Doctor Langley's nurse informed me of the situation with the baby. I think if the baby has not flipped by the time who contractions are closer together, it would be best to have a c-section." Doctor Butler said.

Payson bit her lip, as Austin replied. "When would you perform the c-section?"

"Well, Payson's contractions are stopped right now. We would wait until tomorrow. Hopefully that will give enough time for the baby's lungs to completely develop." Doctor Butler answered.

"Tomorrow?" Payson asked. "I would have the baby tomorrow? Since my contractions stop, can't you wait a little bit longer?"

The doctor shook his head, "No your water broke. If we wait longer then tomorrow, the baby could get an infection."

The room was quite, Payson was the one to break the silence. "I am having a baby tomorrow." She mumbled before breaking down in tears.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>Thanks for reading! I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Keep an eye out for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It Or Break It._

Chapter Eight

* * *

><p>July 2, at exactly six o'clock; Payson Keeler was wheeled into the operating room for her emergency c-section. After thirty five minutes of Austin holding Payson's hand and telling her everything was okay; Kherington Alice Tucker was born. There was no sound of a baby's cry in the operating room; only the sound of doctors and nurses swiftly moving. Only Austin was able to see a glance of his and Payson's little girl. Kherington was surrounded by nurses cleaning her up and connecting tubes and monitors to her.<br>Payson was mumbling as the doctor stitched her stomach. She asking about her baby; if Kherington was okay, and when could she see her. Austin didn't know what to say or do. He was helpless. He couldn't tell her that everything was okay, when he just saw their little be whisked away the Neonatal Intensive Unit. It took all of Austin's strength not to cry; he knew he had to be strong for Payson.

Payson was hysterical and loopy, thanks to the heavy amount of pain killers that the doctor had given her. Austin didn't even know if she realized what was going on. Payson seemed like she wasn't completely there, and Austin highly doubted it was the drugs that caused Payson to be that way. Payson had been against having a c-section since the beginning of her pregnancy. She joked saying it was for wimps, who couldn't handle a long labor. She was Payson Keeler, and she was defiantly not a wimp. Payson wanted to a natural labor; she wanted to be able to hold her baby and cuddle Kherington right after she was born. Austin was even going to cut the umbilical cord.

Austin sighed, as he disposed of his scrubs he had to wear into the operating room. Payson was completely knocked out; her body had finally succumbed to the drug induced sleep. She was now peacefully asleep in her hospital room, being watched by Kim. Austin was grateful the Kim was at the hospital with them. Austin couldn't go into to Payson's room. Instead Austin sat in a plastic chair outside of Payson's room. He was allowed to, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to go into her room. He felt guilty; he felt as if Payson's miscarriage, Kherington's early birth, were all his fault. Austin had promised himself that he would be the best dad in the whole entire world, but now he felt like he was the worst dad in the world. He was supposed to be Superman, and be able to save the day. He couldn't do it. Even Superman couldn't stop a baby from being born to early.

"Austin," Doctor Butler said as he walked down the hallway, passing Austin whose eyes seemed glued to the floor. "Why are you sitting out here?"

Austin looked up, "I just need some space. Kim is in there with Payson right now, she said she would come get me when she wakes up."

The doctor sighed and sat down the young father. "There was nothing you are Payson could do. Things happen, and sometimes we can't stop it."

"I know Doc, it's just I am her dad. Dads are supposed to protect their little girls, and I feel like already failed." Austin looked back at the floor. "They where hooking her up to all those tubes, it's not suppose to be like. She's supposed to be healthy with all ten fingers and toes."

"She does have all ten fingers and toes; she'll be healthy soon. Have been to see her?" Doctor Butler asked.

Austin shook his head, "No, I didn't know I could go see her."

"Then let's go see her," Doctor Butler stood and put his hand on Austin's shoulder. "I'll think it would do you some good."

…

Even with tubes connected to the small infant, and be covered in blankets; Austin could tell the baby in the first incubator was his She was small, and fragile looking and Austin was afraid to even stand next to her incubator.

"Go on," Doctor Butler encouraged. Austin nodded, and slowly stepped up next to the incubator.

He looked in the incubator, and then he realized, really realized, that the baby in there was his daughter, his and Payson's baby. The baby that he and Payson had waited for its arrival. The baby that he and Payson had carefully picked out a name for. The baby that had brought them closer together then he could ever imagine. It was the baby that would link them together for the rest of their lives,

Kherington's eyes flutter open to revel big blue eyes, and Austin smiled. She had Payson's blue eyes. This was his and Payson's baby, all that matter that she was here. Kherington would get better; she would gain weight and breathe on her own. Austin would be there every step of the way. He watched as Kherington closed her eyes and balled her fists up. She was his little girl, literally. Kherington only weight three pounds and eight ounces. Austin had imagine what Kherington would look like before she was born. He had always imagined a smiling toddler doing kart wheels with big blue eyes and long blonde hair in pigtails. He couldn't even imagine Kherington every being that big.

"She's small." Austin said, and turned back to look at Doctor Butler.

Doctor Butler shrugged, "She's not the smallest I've seen. I think though she's going to be tall."

Austin nodded. Even though Kherington was two months earlier, she was seventeen inches long. "I guess she didn't get Payson's height. She did get Payson's eyes."

"Most babies' eyes are blue when they are born," Doctor Butler replied stepping closer to the incubator. "Don't be surprised if they change."

Austin shook his head, "I don't think they are going to change Doc."

"Maybe, maybe not." The doctor said. "Kherington is going to be here for awhile, but she is going to be okay."

Austin looked at his baby, "I know. She was supposed to be a twin you know?"

The doctor's eyes widen, "No, I didn't know. I am so sorry."

"It's okay. We didn't even know Payson was pregnant." Austin paused, "One day Payson passed out, and was taken to the hospital. That's when we found out she was pregnant, but we also found out that she had lost one."

The doctor looked at Kherington, "Well this little girl is a fighter. I have a good feeling that she is going to turn out just fine."

Austin sighed, "She has to Doc. Payson can't lose another baby; I can't lose another baby."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>Thanks so much for reading! I am sorry I have not updated in awhile; I will try to better. Please review! The next chapter will be up soon hopefully, so keep an eye out for it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It Or Break It_.

Chapter Nine

* * *

><p>Austin Tucker impatiently bounced his foot against the tile floor. He was back sitting in the plastic chair outside of Payson's room; after spending three hours in the neonatal intensive care unit. Once he had saw Kherington he felt unable to leave her, and ended up just watching her for three hours. Austin only had left his daughter, after a nurse had told him that Payson was up. He had only been sitting in the plastic chair for thirty minuets but it felt like hours. Austin was waiting for the doctor to come out of Payson's room and tell him that he could go in, but more and more time seemed to passed and a doctor never showed.<p>

"Austin," A familiar voice with a watered down accent said.

Austin stopped bouncing his foot and looked towards the sound of the voice. He couldn't believe what he saw. There was Sasha Belov, with a big get well basket in one hand, and in the other a two year old clone of him. "Sasha, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I bring a little something," Sasha answered as he sat the basket down on the chair next to Austin. "I wasn't planning on bringing Alek here, but his mother called last minute to swap weekends."

Austin raised one of his eyebrows. He had never met Sasha's wife, but from what he was hearing it sounded like Sasha was single again. "I thought you were married?"

"I was," Sasha began. "I and Alec's mother have been separated for about four months."

Austin nodded, wondering on how Sasha managed to keep his personal life private. "Sasha if you don't mind me asking, how does the press not know?"

Sasha placed Alec down of the floor. The two year old frowned, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I have learned how to keep certain things out of the press over the years. It also helps that I wasn't like you and actually like the attention."

Austin rolled his eyes, "That was practically years ago."

"You haven't he been retired from competing for a whole year yet!" Sasha raised his voice a little.

"It seems like have competed in years, Sasha." Austin paused, "I am not the same guy, I don't want all this media attention."

Sasha nodded, "It's going to take time for the media to realize you not the golden boy of gymnastics anymore. After Worlds, they will probably have new gymnastics couple, you and Payson will just be coaches."

"Thanks, Sasha. I really needed someone to tell me that." Austin said.

"No problem, I was your coach." Sasha sighed. "How is Payson?"

Austin shrugged, "The doctor is her room right now checking her out. He's taking his sweet time too."

Sasha smirked, "A little impatient?"

"I guess, Payson hasn't even seen Kherington yet. She's going to love her." Austin smiled.

Sasha was about to reply, but instead Alec interrupted. "Daddy," Alek whined. "Can we go? You promised you would get me ice cream!"

"Just a second Alek," Sasha ruffled his son's blonde hair. "I stopped by at the Rock to make sure everything was okay for you two, and it seems like Brooklyn has everything under control."

Austin nodded, "That's good to know, I haven't even thought about the Rock."

"Don't worry, if you need anything just call me. I wouldn't mind helping at the Rock, I kind of miss the place." Sasha said.

"I might take you up of that offer, I have a feeling Brooke will crack if I am gone too long." Austin replied.

"Dad!" Alek began, "I really want some ice cream."

Sasha rolled his eyes, "The terrible twos, I will be so happy when he turns three."

Austin laughed, "Sasha Belov the strictest coach alive, can't say no to his own son. I would of never thought you be such a push over."

Sasha glared at Austin, "You wait, Tucker. Your daughter is going to have you wrapped her around her finger."

"Too late, she already does." Austin joked.

Sasha picked up Alek, "I guess we will be going to get some ice cream. See you later Austin, I am sure everything is going to turn out okay."

"Thanks Sasha, bye Alek."

"Bye!" The two year old waved as he and father walked away.

Austin leaned back in his chair. He glanced at the basket Sasha left, it was filled with candy and flowers, with a card that said get well. It was obvious that Sasha still cared about Payson. Austin crossed his arms in front of his chest; he knew that Payson didn't care about Sasha in that way anymore. But that didn't mean that there could be someone else, there was nothing keeping Payson with Austin. They were just a couple with a child. They had not made a lifetime commitment to stay with each. It had never bother Austin before, but now he was wondering maybe he and Payson should be married.

"Austin," a nurse stuck her head out of Payson's room. "You may come in now."

….

The moment Payson had waken up she wanted to see her baby. It wasn't until after Doctor Butler had examined her, that Austin was allowed to wheel her down to the neonatal intensive care unit to see Kherington for the first time. The elevator ride the neonatal intensive care unit seemed never ending to Payson. Austin tried to comfort her and tell her all about Kherington. At the time, Payson could care less about the facts. She didn't care how much Kherington weighed, how long she was, what color eyes she had, all Payson wanted was to see her daughter.

"She's beautiful." Payson said as Austin wheeled her next to Kherington's incubator.

Austin smiled and nodded, "She's ours, Payson."

"I know, I can't believe she's so little." Payson paused, "I can't believe she's here."

Austin wrapped his arm around Payson's shoulders. "There was nothing you could do Pay, she's here. She's going to grew up to be and healthy and beautiful little girl."

Payson kissed Austin on the cheek, "Thank you, for being the best guy I could ever ask for superman."

Austin smiled, "Superman and Louis can't touch us, Payson."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>I hoped that everyone liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! There is only going to be one more chapter, and then an epilogue. Then this story will finished!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Make It or Break It.

Chapter Ten

* * *

><p>Kherington Tucker spent the first month of her life in the neonatal intensive unit. Payson and Austin became common figures in the neonatal intensive unit. The new parents knew each of their daughter nurse's be names. Payson had become close friends with other mothers whose babies were in the neonatal intensive unit. The new mother spent most of her morning with her child at the hospital; then spending her lunch time with fellow mother's with premature babies. Her afternoon was spent at the Rock, training her gymnasts, who could not wait to see Kherington. After all the gymnasts were gone from the Rock; Payson and Austin would quickly head to hospital to see Kherington.<br>Austin never went a day without seeing his daughter, and neither did Payson. They dreamed about the day they could take Kherington home. The two waited patiently for the day to come when they would be able to put their baby asleep in her crib. Austin and Payson were ready to be parents, ready to be a family. Payson always questioned the doctor when she would be able to bring her baby home. The doctor at first refused to tell Payson an exact date when she would be able to bring home Kherington but, after Payson's constant asking the doctor gave her a date. August thirteenth, was the date the doctor told Payson that Kherington would be able to go home. Payson and Austin were ecstatic, and counted the days until they would be able to bring their daughter home.

They told everyone. Austin would of probably have told the press, if they were still snooping around the Rock. The press though was no longer interested in Payson's and Austin's lives. Kim told the young parents not to get their hopes up about bringing Kherington home on August thirteenth. Kim was not the only one that warned them either. Brooke, Emily, Lauren, Kaylie, and even Sasha; warned the parents that they might not get to bring Kherington home on the day they wished too. The two new parents made it perfectly clear that they were going to bring Kherington home on August thirteenth.

After a month and eleven days of waiting, August thirteenth finally came. The new parents left their house in the morning, with a stuffed baby bad and an empty car seat in the backseat. Austin and Payson entered the hospitals with wide smiled on their faces; it was hard to believe that it would be the last time they would come to hospital; after coming their everyday of last month. Neither parent felt overwhelmed as the nurses instruct them on the extra care Kherington may need. The parents said their goodbyes and thank you's to the nurses and doctors that had cared for Kherington for the past month. Then after Kherington's final checkup, the one month and eleven day old infant was final discharged from the hospital.

"Welcome home," Payson said to her sleeping daughter as she walked up the steps of the porch.  
>Austin smiled, has he slowly open the door.<p>

"Surprise!"

…

Kaylie, Lauren, and Emily finally got to throw the baby shower they had planned, which they know called a 'Home Coming' party. Payson wasn't expecting to see her friends and family in her living room the moment she got home from the hospital, but she couldn't complain. Payson knew that she had family and friends that loved her and her new family. She also knew that Kaylie, Lauren, and Emily had waited very patiently not only to throw the party, but also to see Kherington. All three of them claimed to be the baby's godmother, but little did they know that Becca Keeler had claimed that position before Payson even knew them. Payson couldn't complain, as Kaylie and Lauren had practically picked out everything for Kherington's nursery. Kaylie brought a gift bag filled with tons of pink little dresses. Lauren had bought Kherington a little mini USA leotard. Emily was the only sensible one; her gift was diapers and lots of them. Payson was glad that her friends where there with her, but all she really wanted were to be with her daughter and Austin.

"I have to say Lauren's gift is my favorite," Austin said before placing a kiss on Kherington's forehead. The infant was swaddled in hot pint blanket, sound asleep in her crib.

Payson rolled her eyes, "Austin don't get any ideas. She's is only a month old."

"I am not," Austin defend him. "Besides, I have a feeling she defiantly did not get your height, Shorty."

"I am not short." Payson slightly raised her voiced.

Austin put a finger in front his mouth, "Shush, I finally got her asleep."

"I am not short," Payson whispered. "I am tall for a gymnast."

"Because five three is just so tall." Austin replied sarcastically.

Payson sighed, "It's good to have her home." She said, changing the subject.

"I know I feel like I have waited for this forever." He paused, "Maybe it is because I have."

Payson raised one eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I've waited my whole entire life to have family, Pay. My whole entire life I wanted a family that actually loved each other." Austin explained.

Payson kissed him on the cheek, "Well, you have one now."

"I know Payson, and don't try to run away from me, because I am not going to let you." Austin said.

"Really?" Payson replied.

"Really," Austin paused wrapping his arms around her waist. "Marry me, Payson."

Payson smiled, as she kissed Austin on the lips, before yelling, "Yes."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Thanks for reading! This is the last chapter, the next it the epilogue! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It Or Break It._

Epilogue

* * *

><p>Austin Tucker couldn't believe that his wife of fourteen years had convinced him to let their fifteen year old daughter go to school in New York City. He felt like it was only yesterday that he and Payson had brought Kherington home. He knew that the day would come and Kherington would go off to college; Austin just expecting her to be eighteen and going to the University of Colorado Boulder, only seconds away from their house and the Rock. He never expected her to be going to the School of American Ballet at the age of fifteen; but Austin really had never expected his daughter at the age of four to declare that she was not going to be a gymnast. Kherington did though, during the Olympics too. Austin had accepted the fact that his daughter wasn't going to be a gymnast, but he wasn't ready to accept the fact that she was going to be over a thousand miles away.<p>

"Daddy isn't the school wonderful!" Kherington smiled as she showed her family around the school. Her dirty blonde hair had been braided into pigtails, making her look to Austin more like the little girl he thought she still was.

"It looks kind of dull; are there no windows in this place?" Mason, Austin's and Payson's oldest son said.

Kherington frowned, "Yes, Mason there is." She pointed to the windows at the end of the hallway.

"Oh," Mason sighed, he moved to looked at the window. "Does the city have any grass? All I see is sidewalks."

"Mason," Payson scolded her twelve year old son. "This is New York City not Boulder."

"I know Mom," Mason smirked, and then looked at Kherington. "You won't last five seconds here, sis."

Kherington shoved her little brother. "You're just jealous that, I am moving out."

"Why would I be jealous?" Mason asked. "When I get back home I am so moving all my ski stuff into your room."

"Mom, dad!" Kherington whined.

Payson sighed, "Where did Aiden go?" She asked her husband.

"He's in one of the studios tumbling" Austin replied. Payson and Austin's youngest child was the only gymnasts of out the three. Mason was on his way to becoming an Olympic skier. He had never even tried gymnastics. Austin had taken his son skiing once at the age of three, and that was all it took. By the age of five Mason spent almost every weekend in the winter at races. Kherington had taken some gymnastic classes before declaring she wasn't going to be a gymnast; which turned out for the better, because at age fifteen Kherington was five seven and still growing. Aiden was ten, but wasn't yet serious about gymnastics. He like to tumble, but he also like to do half a million other things. The ten year old not only took gymnastics but football, baseball, and tennis. Austin still hoped that Aiden would be the child that actually would become a gymnast.

"Austin!" Payson crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You just left our ten year old alone in New York?"

"Mom! Dad!" Kherington whined.

Austin shrugged, "He's in the same building!"

"Dad can I put my ski stuff in Kherington's room?" Mason asked.

Payson whipped her head around to look at her oldest son. "No." She sighed, "I am going to find Aiden."

"Dad where's Aiden?" Kherington asked.

"Tumbling." Austin answered.

Kherington eyes widen, "Dad you can't just let Aiden tumble all over the place! This is a world class dance studio, not the Rock."

Mason smirked, the smirk that he had inherited from Austin, "Like Dad cares. He's just happy that one of us turned out to be a gymnast."

"I am proud of both of you," Austin automatically replied. "Neither of you would of cut it has gymnasts. Kherington is too tall, and Mason you would of gotten kicked out for flirting with girls."

Mason frowned. At the age of twelve he was exactly like Austin was as teenager. He looked like his mother with her blonde hair and blue eyes, but his personality was just like Austin's. "I would not."

"You so would of," Kherington sneered. "You flirted with two girls here already, and one of them was my roommate! I am probably already known as the girl with the annoying little brothers."

Mason rolled his eyes, "Its pay back, for all those times I have seen you-"

Kherington covered her brother's mouth with her hand, preventing him from saying what he was about to say next.

"Kat," Austin warned, after a few seconds. "You have to let your brother breathe."

"He can breathe through his nose daddy." She replied, keeping her hand on her brother's mouth. "Besides, you have to agree it's kind of nice not having to listen to him."

Mason grabbed his sister wrist, and pulled her hand away from his mouth. "Why did you do that sis, it's not like Dad doesn't not about you and Alek?"

Kherington frowned, so did Austin. He did not like the fact that his ex-coach's son was dating his daughter. Especially since said ex-coach's son was seventeen; it was the only good thing about Kherington living in New York. Her boyfriend was over a thousand miles away. Austin sighed and opens his mouth to say something he saw Payson pulling their youngest down the hallway by his wrist.

"I swear, Austin. You always make me be the bad guy." Payson said, as stood next to him.

"Technically whatever trouble Aiden got himself into was your fault; you're the one that let Kherington come here." Austin replied.

"Dad, I thought you were over the fact that I was going to school here." Kherington paused, "Just think that I and Alek are over a thousand miles away from each other."

"Aiden don't you find it weird that Kat is dating are parent's coach's son?" Mason asked his little brother.

The dark hair son nodded, "Just a little." Aiden agreed. He was the only one of the children to inherited Austin's coloring.

"It's not weird," Payson and Kherington said at the same time.

"Dad, what do you think?" Mason asked.

"Your vote breaks the tie," Aiden added.

Kherington shook her head, "We are so not voting on this." The Tucker house was somewhat of democracy, but at the end of the day whatever Austin or Payson said went, no matter what.

"It's not weird, boys." Austin sighed, when he really wanted to say it was weird. His daughter was not only dating her parent's coach's son, but her mother's ex-boyfriend's son. It was weird, but Austin was not about to arguing with Payson.

Kherington continued to show her family around the school. She had spent the summer there at a camp, and already knew the layout of the school like the back of her hand. Kherington was a wonderful dancer, had spent most of her summers since the age ten away at ballet camps. Austin knew it shouldn't have been a surprised when she asked to go to school in New York. It was bound to happen, there weren't that many ballet companies in Boulder but there was plenty in New York.

The family walked out to the courtyard in front of the school to say their goodbyes. Payson had lectured her daughter to call every day at least twice. Mason had asked Kherington to think about letting him put some of ski stuff in her room, but the older sister firmly said no. Aiden made Kherington promise that she bring him home something cool when she came home at Thanksgiving, which was also his birthday. He said he wanted something totally New York. Kherington just laughed and ruffled her brother's dark hair, and said okay.

"Dad," Kherington began. "You know that I wouldn't leave Boulder if I didn't have to?"

Austin nodded," I know Kat. It's just hard for me to believe that my little girl is going be over a thousand miles away."

"I am not that little." Kherington replied, "I am taller than mom."

Austin smirked, "Your mother is short."

"So, are you going to lecture me to stay away from boys or something?" Kherington asked.

Austin shook his head, "No, I'll save that for when you break up with Alek."

"Dad, I don't plan on breaking up with Alek." She paused, "Besides if I marry Alek, then are family will be like gymnastics royalty. I mean Alek's dad is an Olympic gymnast, so is you and mom, and then Alek plans on going to the Olympics. I think are family would set like the record for the most Olympians in one family."

"You are not marrying Alek." Austin said

"Okay," Kherington sighed. "I guess this is goodbye?"

Austin hugged his daughter, "Don't try to get into too much trouble, okay?"

"I won't." She paused, "Don't let Mason turn my room into his dream ski-storage room will you?"

Austin smiled, "I won't."

"Bye," Kherington yelled as she waved to her family, as they walked away.

"I can't believe that our little girl is living in New York." Payson said as she held Austin's hand. They were only a block away from the school, but to Payson it already felt like her daughter was a thousand miles away.

"I can't either." Austin replied.

"Dad, mom?" Aiden began, "I been meaning to tell you guys something." Austin looked at his son, "I want start training at the Rock full time. I want be an Olympian."

Austin smiled; he and Payson finally got their gymnast.

The End

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>This is the end of _Mine._ Thanks so much for reading, this and _For the First Time_!


End file.
